Reap What's Mine
by Kitsune-Goddess-de-Luna
Summary: He hated her eyes...He hated her face...He hated her so much that...He...he...loved...those eyes and that face...Her. Oneshot; Jin x Noel.


_Started this game a while ago, and this pairing happens to be one of my guilty pleasures. I just got 96% on Noel's Story Mode in CT, and it really made me want to read some good Jin x Noel crack. 8D I've tried finding fanfics that capture Jin's insanity…I've found in alot of fics...Jin always seems ridiculously sweet (which doesn't seem to match JxN at all XDDD). So…I thought I would write my own. This is how their relationship should be. Angsty. Abusive. And so so sexy. 8D_

Title: Reap What's Mine

Pairing: Jin x Noel (Incest…like? LOL w/e. Don't like the pairing, don't read.)

Rating: M (Due to violence, cursing, and implied sex. 8D )

Summary: He hated her eyes...He hated her face...He hated her so much that...He...he...loved...those eyes and that face...Her.

**_Oh yeah, SPOILERS for Calamity Trigger HERP DERP._**

* * *

><p>A dull throbbing pain pulsed through Jin Kisaragi's body, causing a low groan to slowly rumble through the bottom of his throat. A cold, hard surface at his back; agony lancing along his spine. Dammit...What had happened? The last thing he remembered was entering the Librarium, waiting for his brother...And...and then he came! But Ragna hadn't been alone...No...There was...that damn-<p>

"Ah, Major Kisaragi! Are you alright?"

Jin's cold jade eyes snapped open, staring up into the face of Noel Vermillion as she leaned over him. That face...That face that he hated so much. It was the same face as _**her**_-!

The lieutenant was the last person Jin wanted to see at the moment.

"What..." He hissed, pushing himself into a sitting position as Noel hovered over him anxiously. "...are you doing here?"

"Uhm...well...you were wounded...and...I..."

Even when Ragna had battled with Jin, Ragna had only been worried about this...this _look-alike_! Jin had noticed the way his brother had pushed Noel out of the way when their fight earlier had begun. When Jin was defeated...just before he lost consciousness...Ragna had turned to **her** and asked **her** if she was alright! Even if Noel was not **her**, why did she have to look so much like-

"You fucking bitch!"

Jin's fist had connected with Noel's face before he was even aware of what had happened, the petite female crashing to the floor with a pained yelp. Jin stood upright over her, breathing in and out slowly, his hand clenched before him. Adrenaline rushed through him, energy flooding his body, his aches and wounds now forgotten. Oh, how long he had wanted to do that...For as long as she had followed him around like a sniveling puppy, looking at him with _those eyes_, forever seeking his approval. No more holding back, it was time to teach this **obstruction **a lesson.

Noel's emerald eyes were wide with shock and fear, one palm cupping her cheek, which had turned a light crimson from the impact of Jin's fist. The look of those eyes now...It filled Jin with pleasure to see that kind of pain in her beautiful green orbs.

"M-maj-"

"Shut up."

Stepping over Noel, he bent down, straddling the female's body as she lay against the cold ground on her back. Killing her would take away all the enjoyment; he wanted her to suffer for all those years he had had to put up with her...Forced to look upon that face...those eyes. He would make her regret ever having walked into his life back at the Academy.

Without warning, his gloved fingers wrapped around her delicate pale throat, squeezing her skin with all his might. His green eyes glinted wickedly as the girl under him began struggling violently, his lips curling upwards into a twisted grin. Yes...yes! Try as she might, she could not resist him at all. It felt great, to be in complete control of Miss Vermillion...No longer would she get in his way! No longer would _those eyes _follow him in adoration! He'd show her how much of a weakling she really was.

His grip tightened as she continued to fight against him, determined to put her in her place. Her cheeks were turning a light tint of blue from the lack of oxygen, gasping in quicker and quicker breaths for a mouthful of air. Finally, her violent movements slowed, shifting more lethargically before her body relaxed completely. Perhaps she had finally gotten it through her thick skull that she was no match for him.

Slowly, the blond haired male released her, breathing heavily as he watched the girl's chest heave, gasping for air. This was wonderful...She could do nothing against him. He could do anything to her and she could not resist. It was strange...As he crazily stared down at her helpless body, he could not help thinking, that Noel Vermillion actually looked a little beautiful...

But such nonsense was swept from his mind as always, leaning over Noel and smirking evilly.

"Is that it Lieutenant? How pitiful...I had expected more out of you somehow..."

The girl quietly whimpered, causing Jin's grin to only grow wider. There were so many possibilities...But what to do with her next? His green eyes widened in sadistic pleasure as a horrible idea creeped into his mind. Oh yes...This would definitely be the ultimate humiliation!

Leaning over the near senseless female, he grabbed her by the chin, just to ensure she did not move away and to maintain complete control over her. Slowly, he rolled his tongue along her face, leaving a slimy trail of saliva across her hot cheek. Noel's emerald eyes widened at the action, though they got even bigger when Jin pressed his lips against hers, muffling her shocked cries. Forcing her mouth open a bit more, he pushed his tongue through her lips, relishing her taste and the soft texture of her skin. But that...that...wasn't right. He shouldn't...He shouldn't be liking that...so much...

Hastily, he withdrew, gazing down in bewilderment at the blond female, who looked just as baffled as he did. But as he glanced down at girl, her cheeks flushed a light pink, her chest still heaving from effort...He realized. He hated her eyes...He hated her face...He hated her so much that...He...he...lo...v...e...d...those eyes and that face...Her.

"M-major? Why did y-"

"Be quiet."

His hand clamped over her mouth, thoroughly crushing her lips and blocking out her voice.

How could this be...? He had always resented **her** for robbing Ragna away...hadn't he? **She** had always been so sickly and frail...Ragna had neglected him to make sure **she **got better! So why...wasn't she just...an...obstruction?

No...**She** had always spent time with Ragna...and not him. And he was jealous...of that. Ragna had always made **her** look so happy...But Jin could never even get a smile. That's why he had...started to hate **her**. Ragna always had **her**, but Jin...

Slowly, he turned his attention back to the panting girl beneath him. It was different now. He didn't have to share her...She was all his. He could finally...make _her _smile. Slowly, he reached down, lifting Noel's skirt and slipping his hand underneath the fabric. The girl's jade orbs widened, moving to restrain her superior, but Jin beat her to it. The lieutenant glanced up at Jin in apprehension and fear, her body trembling.

"Major, what are you...?"

"Claiming what's mine. Don't make me repeat myself again about being silent, Lieutenant."

The simple answer came before the Librarium of Kagutsuchi echoed with the sounds of carnal agony and desire.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it~ 8D<em>


End file.
